powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Probability Manipulation
The power to manipulate probability, causing unlikely things to happen or likely things not to happen. Opposite to Certainty Manipulation. Also Called *Chance/Likelihood/Luck/Possibility Alteration/Control/Manipulation *Macroscopic Probability Control *Probability Alteration/Control *Probability Force Manipulation *Synchronicity *Synchronicity Wave Traveling *Tychokinesis Capabilities The user manipulates the probability of an event to happen, making unlikely things occur more often or instantly and preventing liable events from happening. They can cause and prevent both good and bad luck, sudden deaths, natural disasters, and even apocalyptic events. Applications *Accelerated Probability **Xeno-Accelerated Probability *Blessing Inducement **Luck **Luck Bestowal *Certainty Inducement *Choicifery *Consequence Removal *Curse Inducement **Jinx *Die Rolling *Disaster Manipulation **Earthquake Generation in areas near tectonic plates. **Eruption Inducement on volcanoes that aren't extinct. **Meteor Summoning **Storm Creation in areas that meet the appropriate conditions. *Efficacy Manipulation *Luck Absorption *Luck Augmentation *Luck Erasure *Luck Field Creation *Path Changer *Path Killer *Path to Victory *Personal Probability Manipulation *Possibility Manipulation *Probability Creation *Probability Destruction *Probability Attacks *Probability Merging *Probability Reversal *Probability Zone Creation *Psychic Probability Manipulation *Stability Manipulation Techniques *''Black Box Effect'': to cause random events to occur out of the user’s control. *''Bliss Zone'': all things good happen when standing in a certain spot. *''Future-Probability Cognition: to perceive all the outcomes of a situation. *Probability Teleportation: Teleport though probability. *Stochastic Mimicry: to transform physically into a mathematical probability. *Synchronicity: to be in exactly the right place, at exactly the right time. *''Terror Zone: all things bad happen when standing in a certain spot. *''Tychokinetic Combat: to utilize luck in physical combat. Variations *Double Hit Kill *Luck Embodiment *Luck Magic *One Hit Kill *Potential Manipulation *Probabilistic Equilibrium *Quantum String Manipulation Associations *Causality Manipulation *Certainty Manipulation *Chaos Inducement *Danger Manipulation *Destiny Manipulation *Information Manipulation *Interaction Manipulation *Luck Energy Manipulation *Meta Probability Manipulation *Order Inducement *Possibilities Embodiment *Potentiality Lordship *Quantum Manipulation Limitations *May be connected to emotions. *May be limited on how many times in a certain period it can be used. *May require exact measurements of probability. *Other users of probability manipulation may be immune to probability manipulation or can simply reverse the effects. *May be limited to causing or preventing likely/unlikely things happening. *Limited to things that are possible i.e. the possibility of a given event must be above 0% to cause it and less than 100% to prevent it (in certain cases, the probability of a given event might also need to be above 0% to cause it and less than 100% to prevent it) and/or to manipulate a given event; can't make the impossible happen and can't prevent the absolute from happening (e.g. cannot make a world in which a given thing exists and does not exists in the same sense at the same time); can at most make the highly unlikely happen and/or prevent the highly likely from happening. In other words, this power is limited by causality, logic, reality, and truth. *Effort/strength required may be inversely proportional to the likelihood of the event happening (harder to make rarer things happen). *May be capable affecting the past only if it is unknown (e.g. winning the lottery after having purchased a ticket only if no one knew what numbers were on the ticket, or opening a box and finding it full of gold coins only if no one knew what was supposed to be inside the box nor how much it weighed). (See more) *If the probability is actually measured for blank, then it might cause other equally-likely/unlikely things to happen. *Variable Collapse Known Users Known Objects *Lucky Rabbits Foot (Supernatural) *Bezel's Charm of Luck (Ben 10) *Cardinal System (Sword Art Online); Decides Chance and Possibility, though at low class levels *The Infinite Improbability Drive (The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy, all versions); can travel vast distances in a 'nothingth' of a second via reaching Infinite Improbability *Probability Altering Missiles (Tengen Toppa Gurren) Gallery File:Sw-bigcostume11.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) commonly uses "chaos magic" to manipulate probabilities. William Kaplan (Earth-616) 017.jpg|Wiccan (Marvel Comics) can wield Chaos Magic, which allows him to manipulate probabilities and alter reality at will. 406px-Longshot_head.jpg|Longshot (Marvel Comics) Domino.jpg|Domino (Marvel Comics) black_cat_by_xplixit.jpg|Black Cat (Marvel Comics) Jinx.jpg|Jinx (Teen Titans) File:Jinx_004.png|Jinx (DC Comics) yugi .jpg|Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Monsters) changes his luck via card games. File:Bakura's_Doppleganger_Dice.png|Ryō Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) splitting a portion of his soul and implanting them into his dice, manipulating the probability to always achieve what he wants. arcueid.jpg|Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) Himawari.png|Anyone who associates with Himawari Kunogi (XXXHOLiC) suffers from increasingly bad luck. RemiliaSWR.png|Remilia Scarlet (Touhou) Charm_of_Luck.png|One of the mystical Charms of Bezel, the Charm of Luck (Ben 10) bestows good luck upon the wearer whenever it glows. Kaguya Touhou.jpg|Kaguya Houraisan (Touhou) achieves this through her power over eternity. Hellblazer.jpg|John Constantine (Vertigo Comics) Siobhan-602578_429621397081092_368157514_n.jpg|Siobhan (Twilight) can project her thoughts and will them to happen. Lucky_Cat_H.png|Lucky Cat (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of good luck. Musa 99.jpg|Mussawwira the Organiser (The 99) 00000383.jpg|Andrew "Smitty" Smith (Gunnerkrigg Court) demonstrating his ability with a deck of cards. Ladybug Lucky Charm.gif|Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) has the power of "Lucky Charm", a good-luck based superpower where she creates an object used for defeating her foes in unpredictable ways. Chat Noir Cataclysm.gif|Chat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) has the power of "Cataclysm", a bad-luck based superpower that causes whatever he touches to corrode, disentigrate, or malfunction. Copycat Cataclysm Miraculous Ladybug.png|Ontop of having Chat Noir's appearance, Copycat (Miraculous Ladybug) can also utilize his "Cataclysm" ability. Leprechaun Monsters Vs Aliens.png|Leprechonians (Monsters vs Aliens) are a race of Leprechaun-like aliens that can manipulate probability, inducing good luck or bad luck on others. Cardinal.PNG|The Cardinal System (Sword Art Online) dictates Chance and Possibility for those at lower class levels. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries